A Not So Friendly Game of Tennis
by fishy-alien
Summary: "...Tennis? That idiot Trancy wants to settle our dispute in a game of tennis?" Written for my Ciel's birthday. Pure crack, but fun crack. One-shot.


"…Tennis!" Sebastian turned to look at his fuming master with a raised eyebrow. The 13-year old had knocked over his chair standing up, and had both hands plastered to the table, his one eye glaring at the object in-between them. A letter. A letter that had the all-too-obvious seal of a spider.  
>"What is the matter, my lord?" Sebastian asked, never taking his eyes off the tea he was pouring. "T-That idiotTrancy wants to settle our dispute in a game of <em>tennis. <em>Tennis! What is he _thinking_!"

The aforementioned letter went something like this:

_ Dear Ciel, _

_Since our last match didn't go so well, I was thinking that we should duel each other in a game of tennis. I implore you to come to my mansion later today so we may duel. I am looking forward to it! _

_ Love, Alois Trancy 3 3_

Shaking with rage, Ciel regarded the letter. Should he go? …That was a stupid question; Of course he had to go! The Trancy had challenged him, and if he didn't reply, it would be like running away! He glanced up at his butler. "Sebastian, do you know how to play tennis?"

Sebastian simply shook his head as he set the tray of tea and snacks down in front of the young master. "Actually, as it is a newer sport in this world, I do not know how to play. I apologize, young master." Ciel shot a confused look at Sebastian. Wow. There was something he _didn't_ know how to do!

Ciel let out a long-suffering sigh. "Great. So I'm going to a duel of tennis, and I don't even know how to play. Let's just hope that ignorant Trancy isn't any good at it."

A little while later, the Phantomhive carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Trancy Manor. They were immediately greeted by Alois, dressed in his usual attire, who bounded down from the front steps to embrace Ciel in an unwanted hug. "Get, _off _me, Trancy. We are about to duel." Alois let go and took a step back, crossing his arms and putting on a mock pouting face.

"Aww, you're no fun, Ciel!" Alois laughed, skipping back to where Claude was waiting. "Come on, I'll show you to the courts."

Ciel had to run to catch up with the hyper blonde, who had stopped at the entrance to a small green court with a net set up in the middle. "There it is!" he said proudly, grinning.

"You do realize that I have no idea how to play this game?" Ciel growled, panting, next to the Trancy. Alois's grin only grew wider. "Neither do I! It'll be a learning experience!" With that, the blonde ran off to the other side of the court, leaving an exasperated Ciel glaring after him.

From the other side of the court, Alois waved and shouted, "Claude will bring the equipment!" Seconds later, that happened exactly. Ciel was handed a blue racket and Alois a gold racket and a small green felt-covered ball.

The Trancy glanced over the items for a second, then threw the ball into the air and attempted to hit it with the racket. He failed miserably, until about the sixth try. Finally he hit the ball, and it went sailing over the net, directly towards Ciel. Figuring he'd try what Alois did, he aimed and swung the racket towards the flying ball. And missed.

Alois nearly collapsed into hysterical laughter, while Ciel, angry at being embarrassed, chased after the ball. Once he caught it, he once again tried to hit it. Surprisingly, he hit it on the first try, but instead of going over the net, it flew into the sky and then flopped pathetically back to the ground, bouncing into the net.

Alois's laughing grew louder. Ciel didn't dare to look at their two butlers, for he was afraid they would be laughing as well. Eye twitching, Ciel picked up the ball a final time, launched it into the air, and swung at it. Alois, not paying attention, was hit square in the face, almost knocked over.

A rare smirk found its way onto Ciel's face, as Alois, looking a bit shocked, picked the ball up. He turned to glare at Ciel, and then smirked evilly. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing: _This is war._

An hour later, both boys were exhausted, and neither of them had come any closer to winning. Not that they knew how to keep score anyways. Alois had the ball, and was staring at it thoughtfully, when suddenly he grinned. He walked over from his side of the court to Ciel's, and approached the puzzled Phantomhive. Leaning in, Alois whispered something, and then both of them turned to their butlers, sitting on the sidelines.

Alois skipped over to Claude and handed him the gold racket and the little ball, while Ciel, looking tired, handed his to Sebastian. Claude sighed, and asked, "Are you finished, your highness?"Alois shook his head vigorously. How he still had so much energy, Ciel did not know.

"No." Alois drawled in a sugar sweet voice. "It's your turn!" The two butlers exchanged slightly alarmed looks, and Ciel sighed, a half-smile on his face. "Sebastian." He started. "Claude!" Alois giggled.

Then, almost as if planned, both boys said their orders at the exact same time. "I order you to duel him in a game of tennis!"

The two butlers made their way onto the courts slowly, each of them looking a bit irritated. Alois plopped down on the marble bench, patting the space next to him for Ciel to sit down. Ciel did so only because there was nowhere else to sit. As the two butlers began their 'duel' of sorts, Alois leaned into Ciel. "Isn't this fun?" Ciel pushed him off with a glare. "No, this isn't _supposed _to be fun. It's a duel." The blonde next to him giggled. "Whoever said this was a duel?" "_You _did, you idiot!" Alois only smiled. "Oh, that must have been Claude's wording. I invited you over so you would play with me!" "…_WHAT!"_

Also, while all of this was going on, a certain red-haired shinigami was spying on the group from the wall, and taking pictures of the two butlers currently playing tennis. "Oooh~ Sebas-chan, who is that _handsome_ guy with you..?" The shinigami said, taking another snapshot. That is, until the reaper was clocked in the head by tennis ball and knocked off of the wall. "Direct hit." Remarked Sebastian, smirking. "Good job, Claude." And, if you were listening, you could hear the dramatic cry of "Nooo! Not my beautiful face!" coming from behind the wall.


End file.
